metal fusion!
by nekogirl4321
Summary: my way my order and yada yada yada you get the point so just read the story there might be some swearing but there isn't so far so it's k


Beyblade

my way my characters and yada yada yada you know what I mean

on with the story!

* * *

in a city called metal bey city an epic bey tournament

"go sagitario" a young boy with green hair shouted with excitement

"don't be so sure of yourself" his opponent shouted back

meanwhile two teens with Identical faces... walked up the streets of metal bey city smiling at the mention of a tournament starting

=======with kenta==========

"(sigh) in the end I only made it to the top 8?!" kenta said with a sigh

"but last time we watched you didn't even make it to the 3 round so at least you're getting um a little better" his friends osamu said

"yeah but you lost in the first round so you're getting a little worse" his other friend remarked

"I ah have a cold"

"next time kenta you should try using my beyblade maybe you could get alot further"

"um thanks but I wanna get stronger with sagitario" kenta replied gently

"um guys look at the time"

better get home! see ya guys!

======with the twins========

the boy was snoring on the top of the building next to his sister holding a bey, but quickly woke up as kenta yelled out having run into some trouble

======with kenta========

let it rip! kenta yelled as was forced to battle benkei and was being beaten

2 seconds later benkeis bey was lying on the ground motionless

"what?" benkei cried out at the sight of his fallen bey

"hey do you know what beyblade is suppose to be about? if you don't then get out of here" a girl with red hair identical to her brothers yelled out in a angry voice

"what did you say? who do you think you are?" benkei asked angrily

"my name is crystal hagane" the girl said with a very calm look

"I'm gingka hagane crystals twin brother and if you don't know what beyblade is about then why don't you stop this NOW

"not very smart to get in the way of my battles, since you think you're so tough why don't you battle US" benkei said menacingly

"no prob" the two said in unison

"let it rip!" benkei cried as he launched his bey but stared in aw as his opponents bey was much to fast to even see

"heh" gingka chuckled as he showed his pointer which was over 30,000 points along with crystals which was over 40,000 points

"o-over 30 and 40 thousand points?! these guys are crazy! we'll remember this" the hunters cried as they ran away

"WOOOOW!" kenta gaped at the strength gingka and crystal had

"that was amazing how in the world?_" kenta stammered as he was to shocked to say a word

" well lets just say it takes alot of heart" crystal responded with a smile

"heart?"

"you'll see look up at the sky" gingka said as he layed on the grass

"w-wow! kenta gasped as he saw the starry night sky

"it doesn't matter about a beys attack or stamina it depends on how you feel about beyblade in a hard battle as long as you cheer for your bey with all of your heart, and bond with your bey you'll be able to do anything together, just remember one thing the thing that decides a battle in the end is a bladers spirit. gingka and crystal said in unison

"wow that's deep" kenta said before falling into a deep sleep

" (chuckle) 'night kenta 'night nii-San" crystal said

* * *

=====the next morning==========

gingka was snoring on the grass next to crystal who slept peacefully next to him but the peace was shortened as benkei woke both of them up

_I hope gingka and crystal are still in town, I want them to give me some beyblade tips today_

gingka, crystal!" kenta yelled out but the only answer he got was the silence of the wind bristling threw the grass

_looks like they left after all, they couldn't have gone very far yet, I gotta find them _

kenta thought as he searched frantically for the two teens he met the other night, but stopped as he saw something very suspicious

"huh? the face hunters again...don't tell me"...

"gingka and crystal hagane you thought you were pretty clever embarrassing us yesterday so we're gonna return the favor with the face hunters specialty the 100 bey battle"

"we accept 100 or a thousand we'll take you on" crystal said full of confidence

"fine lets get this party started 3...2...1...let it rip!" benkei cried just as kenta came running in

"this does not look good, it's impossible to tell where a ricocheting bey might come out" kenta exclaimed

"nothing warms my heart like a nice little 100 bey battle, the beys attack each other increasing their attack power and allows them to attack in all direction" benkei said with a chuckle

"oh yeah? well lets go gingka" crystal said with a chuckle looking at her twin

"yeah lets go storm Pegasus" gingka said as he and his sister both prepare their launchers

"flame Pegasus let it rip!" crystal launched flame Pegasus which raced along side storm Pegasus

"joint special move! star bringer!" the two yelled in unison as the face hunters beys are sent flying

"these guys are crazy" one hunter said as he ran out of the building

"lets get out of here!"

"hey don't run you guys!"

"like we said the one thing that decides a battle in the end...(both catch Pegasus) is the bladers spirit" gingka and crystal said with a smile

_gingka and crystal hagane eh? seems a worthy opponent has finally arrived _ a teen with green hair thought as he stood on a pillar and watched in interest at gingka and crystal

* * *

finally done!

kyoya: when am I coming out?

later

R&R people!


End file.
